mrs cullen
by truetwilighter
Summary: Bella gets married to edward, and gets changed into a vampire. After Eclipse.
1. mrs cullen

**hey guys! so this is my first fanfiction so yes... i know this chapter is really short but the next is longer i promise! so tell me what you thank and i will be gratefull. im a newborn to this fanfiction stuff so constructive critism will be very helpfull for me. hope u like it!**

**disclaimer: sadly enough i dont own anything twilight :(...but a girl can dream cant she??eh,eh?**

Chapter 1: Mrs. Cullen

As I looked into his eyes, all that mattered was him. A second ago I was barely aware of the minister and the audience before us, but now we could have been in Antarctica next to a polar bear and I would still be totally oblivious. The love we felt for each other was clearly evident as we looked deep into our eyes. I was somewhat pulled back to reality as Edward spoke.

"I do" his eyes smoldered taking my breath away.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do" I breathed. Edward smiled my favorite crooked grin as the minister finished.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Edward pulled me into the most love filled kiss we have ever shared. His lips were ice cold on mine. After what felt like ten lifetimes, he pulled back and I could hear the applause the audience provided.

Our eyes hadn't left each other's once since I started walking down the petal coated isle in my beautiful dress. Edward looked breathtaking in his tux. I was amazed at myself for not tripping once, although I was not looking down at were my feet were going.

Now for the first time they parted and we looked out to the sea of people rising. We started down the aisle again. It was an amazing day in forks. It was cloudy, yet sunny and none of the sun's rays escape the thin layer of clouds that acted as a protector for the vampires present. All in all a beautiful day. We headed into the house.

Alice had, of course bought me a wedding dress but also the, oh so necessary, reception gown. She told me to get in the house right after the ceremony so she could help me change and re-do my makeup. Why this was necessary I had no idea. When I almost flipped out she explained that my ceremony dress would be to "bulky" to have at the reception, the ceremony shoes were too elegant for the reception dress and my makeup would have to be a different shade for it to combine with reception outfit. I had to take many deep breaths and keep repeating _whatever makes her happy_ in my mind to finally say "sure, Alice. That makes sense." She beamed and I couldn't help but to smile.

Edward went to talk to his, our, parents and some of the guests as I got ready. Alice met me in her room as she said she would. The reception dress was really only slightly less "bulky" then my other dress, but it was more comfortable, along with the shoes. But the makeup is what I couldn't really tell the difference on.

Alice rented a tent to hold the reception in. The ceremony had been held in their meadow like front yard and the reception was in their backyard. I had to admit that it was beautiful. The colors were white and blue. Almost everybody was already in the tent taking their seats. Edward was waiting outside of the tent. Alice danced inside to join everyone. I reached Edward and he put his arm around my waist giving me a kiss that had me gasping for air.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered in my ear. "Thank you, Alice is the happiest I think I've ever seen her and-"

Before he could finish I reached up and kissed him. "Whatever makes her happy. Besides, she did a great job." I shrugged. "Only a few more hours' right? Then we will be alone" our eyes sparkled thinking about it. "So let's get this show on the road," I hesitated, "are you still going to keep our honeymoon spot a surprise or are you finally going to tell me?"

"Not a chance Mrs. Cullen. You'll have to wait and see.

I forgot about the honeymoon spot as soon as he said "Mrs. Cullen". It felt so right. We stared into our eyes for a long time, but that didn't matter because time disappeared whenever I looked into his topaz eyes. We must have been out there for awhile because Alice soon appeared before us.

"Hey, are you guys planning to join us because your guests are starting to wonder if you guys ditched and left for your honeymoon."

"Of course" we said at the same time. Both glanced at each other, smirking.

After three and a half hours of toasts and tears, old traditions; the tossing of the bouquet the tossing of the garter the first dance as husband and wife, and the father daughter dance, Edward and I started to thank everybody that came. I saved my parents for last knowing that they would no doubt be the hardest.

"Oh honey you're all grown up, I'm going to miss you so much. You're married and you're heading off to college. It's going to be so long till I see you again!" Renée was already in tears hugging me. I cringed mentally knowing that this _was _goodbye and I would never see my mother again.

I tried to hold back the tears as best I could. I hugged her tighter. "Oh mom, I'll miss you too. I love you so much. You're my best friend and the best mom. And don't worry, I'll e-mail you constantly," we finally separated and she hugged Edward.

"Take care of her" I heard her whisper into Edwards's ear.

I had to move onto Charlie. Not knowing what to say. "Dad?" he spun around to face me now. I could tell his eyes were wet. Knowing Charlie I was surprised. Before I could say anything he had me in a tight hug. I didn't say anything for a while just let him hug me while I concentrated on not breaking down.

"I'm going to miss you Bells" he said.

Regardless of my attempts my eyes started to fill with tears. "Me, too, dad. I'm really glad that I moved in with you." I could feel him start to loosen his grip, I tried to blink away the tears as quickly as I could.

"Take care of yourself Bella and you can come visit whenever you like. Don't ever forget that." He was piercing through me with his gaze. I was on the verge of going to pieces. I had to hurry.

"I won't dad, I love you and I'm going to really miss having to cook for you, are you sure you're going to make it?" my attempt at humor worked, he laughed. "Bye dad." I looked at him one last time before turning away.

Charlie shook hands with Edward and then hugged him. I couldn't hear what he said but I was sure he wasn't being rude his eyes were moist again. Edward said his final good bye and we left in the Mercedes. I smiled up at him once we got in the car but as we pulled away from the house I couldn't help myself and I looked back to where my friends and family were, the people that I would never see again. A single tear slid down my cheek as the forest blocked the house from view.

**so thats was it! i really hope you like it!!consructive critism? anyone? anyone?**

i will update soon!


	2. heaven, paradise, all over water

**A/N: sorry I took longer than expected to update, I got stuck trying to describe where they were because I really don't even know I just have the picture….yea sorry but now I'm done…you can read the chapter now…**

**I do not own twilight, the only person that can say that is Stephanie Meyer…sigh **

Chapter 2: Heaven, paradise, all over water

Once we left the house I started crying harder and harder. I _wanted _to be a vampire. I _wanted_ to be with Edward forever, and I _wanted _to join their family. But getting what I wanted was painful. I was glad that Edward was driving, I couldn't see anything, and my tears obstructed the view of where we were headed.

"Shhhhh, Bella calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Shhhhhhh" Edward comforted me, soothed me while I was breaking down.

"Th-they are all g-going t-to h-hate meee" I sobbed I leaned into him more. "I say I l-love them and then I d-disappear forever." I couldn't stop, I couldn't find any control anywhere in my head. My tears wouldn't stop. They kept coming and Edward kept quietly soothing me. I felt like a child hugging my dad when I fell and scrapped my knee.

I noticed that the car was silent and still after I quieted my sobs. My tears were still flowing but I couldn't find the control panel for them."Where are we?" I asked struggling to right myself to look out the windshield.

"Were here, love" he whispered and then kissed my hair. I looked up at him confused. My tears came to a screeching halt when I looked out the window.

We were parked on a dock. In front of us was a huge boat. It was waiting for us. It was white and pretty. The windows were tinted dark. I was speechless. I looked at Edward. "Ready?" he asked patiently. I looked at him and he leaned into kiss me. His lips were excited on mine and I was eager at what was to come next, our honeymoon. As always he pulled back too soon and he looked at me in the eyes. I was gasping so I just nodded and he was at my door in a blink.

I took his hand and let him lift me from the car. "You rented a boat for our honeymoon?" I looked at him. The corners of his mouth were twitching. Then it hit me. Of course not, he wouldn't _rent _a boat. "You _bought_ a boat to spend our honeymoon in?" I accused him. I expected to be getting on a plane to go somewhere, but this, this was totally unexpected and so much better. Just me and him together for days on his massive boat. It was like heaven.

"Yes. But we won't be on it for long so don't worry. Just enjoy the ride to our destination." I was confused again. So we weren't going to stay on here for our honeymoon, so he planned on getting off of it, _soon_. I had no idea where we were going and I knew he wasn't about to tell me and ruin the surprise.

"Where is our destination?" I couldn't help but ask. Maybe he might tell me.

"You'll see." Maybe not. Fine I wouldn't worry about it for now. I would just do what he said and enjoy my alone time with him. _Alone._ I blushed and he noticed.

"We will be there soon. Do you want to go out to the bow?" he asked me. I heard a smile on his lips. "Sure" I replied. The boat was magnificent and it was immensely huge. He put it on auto-pilot so that he could come sit down with me. I sat on his lap and gazed out one of the windows. The sun was brighter 

through the clouds. I watched the water reflect the sun. We were going pretty fast and the water seemed to be calm. I must have fallen asleep because Edward woke me up the sun was still slightly high in the sky so it must not have been very long.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" he was still holding me and we were in the same position but I noticed that the boat was still. I started to stretch, I was stiff from sitting still from so long and I was eager to see where our destination was.

"Yes it was nice, where are…" by then I caught site of what was outside of the window, and where we were. We were in the middle of the ocean from what I could see except for the island. And attactched to it was what seemed like a little house. It was attached by a really really long bridge. It was magical. It looked like it was pulled out of a fairytale book. I was staring at it afraid that it might disappear.

"We are here." I looked at him then.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" he was already starting to get up ignoring my question. He pulled me up with him.

"Look for yourself." We were exiting the boat now. When we were off there was a slight breeze and it was warmer. Most of all it was absolutely beautiful. Edward picked me up bridal style and I put my arms around his neck. We locked eyes and he leaned down to kiss me. Not breaking the kiss he started running, vampire speed, across the bridge and into the little house.

Next thing I was aware of I was being laid down onto a bed with a white comforter. The room we were in had a balcony attached to it that over looked the ocean. It was the most magnificent thing that I've ever seen. Other than Edward. The water was the clearest water I think I've ever seen. I lost my train of thought once Edward was kissing me again.

I'd married him that was his demand, now it was my turn. It was his turn to give me my demand. He was kissing me in the way that should be illegal. It was the same way he kissed me when he proposed to me. I was the one who had to break away gasping for air. Even then his lips hadn't left my skin he moved down my jaw to my neck. I pulled his lips back to mine. I was pulling him closer to me. I moved my hands down to his shirt. I got through the buttons easily this time. I pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere. My hands traced his smooth, marble body.

He started to pull me out of my dress. I was eager to help him. He threw my dress to the floor when he was successful. I let him take me away into my dream come true.

I lay on the bed, smiling with my laying husband next to me. He was humming my lullaby while sliding his fingers up and down my arm. I rolled over to look at him. "I love you." His eyes smoldered again making me lose my train of thought.

"I love you, too." He said. He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. We separated and he held me tighter. "So are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything since the reception. And I haven't given you a tour of the place yet." He waved his hand motioning to the paradise we were currently in.

"Sure, for both I mean. But first can I be human and shower?" I asked. Really did was starting to feel hungry and I was dying to look around the place. I started to get up and head for the bathroom. When I realized I didn't know where my stuff was.

"Uh, where is my stuff?" I turned around to face him, but he was already behind me taking my hand.

"I already put your things away. Your clothes are in the dresser, and the rest is in the bathroom cupboards and cabinets. There are fresh towels next to the bathtub." He paused, and then looked at me. "Hurry back, okay?"

I was touched that he did all this for me. "Kay."I said smiling as I turned away.

I really did try to hurry through my shower but I caught myself gazing through the window in front of me. It was so peaceful. I felt relaxed just by looking at the ocean. The sun was just beginning to set. I hurried to get out and dry off, wanting to watch the sunset with Edward.

I was dressed and I was expecting him to be waiting for me in the bedroom, but he wasn't. I went out looking for him. I set out to look for him. I found him in what seemed to be the living room. The floor was glass so that you could see the wildlife under it. It was crystal clear and I could see a school of fish swimming by. It was just like snorkeling without having to get wet. I was amazed and Edward was just smiling, looking at me. He was sitting on the couch waiting for me with open arms.

"This is amazing! It is so beautiful." I said as I made my way to Edwards's open and inviting arms.

I sat on his lap, and he leaned in to smell my hair. He always said I smelled good wet. "You like it? I didn't think you would want to go someplace cold and I found this place so I thought it was perfect."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't have minded going someplace cold, just being with you would be enough. But this is so… so… great. More than great. I love it and thank you for thinking of me."I kissed him.

Your welcome and your all I think about, so are you ready to eat?" he said starting to get up.

"Yes, no. first I want to see the rest of this place." I was too eager to eat first.

"Okay, well this is the living room, and, well, you already saw the bedroom…." I started blushing. He chuckled and then went on showing me the rest of the house. There was a balcony attached to almost every room and on to there was ladders to get into the ocean so that you could swim. There was also a magnificent kitchen were my meal waited. I could tell he cooked.

He made me salmon with steamed vegetables and rice. It was delicious. "Mmmmmm, your getting pretty good at this, you know."I said finishing of the rest of the meal.

"Did you like it, really? Because it looked repulsing while I was cooking it." I laughed. Remembering his face when he sometimes watched me make Charlie's dinner. I couldn't think about Charlie so I shoved the thought from my mind.

"Yes. I really did like it. Thank you. So what's next on the agenda?" I asked. He started to smile.

"Whatever you want to do, we have five days together. Just you and me." I smiled at the thought. Five days of just him and me. After that we would go back and I would officially join his family. I would truly be a Cullen.


	3. honeymoon

**A/N: First off I would like to say thank you so much to the people who have reviewed!! Your reviews make me feel soooo happy! So thank you and I will try to update everyday but yesterday I had technical difficulties because I had trouble adding chapters because I have never done this, so I finally did add it and I check and it says that I have two chapters but then when I clicked the story, it only had one chapter I swear I was about to pull my hair out. So I waited and then checked again and it had worked…OMG! So sorry I ramble a lot here is the third chapter!! I don't own twilight….**

Chapter three:

The first few days with Edward had gone great, I was truly in heaven. The first night we went out onto the balcony and watched the sunset. It was truly beautiful. We stayed there for a while after just enjoying the cool breeze and watching the stunning water, not needed to fill the silence with talk, just savoring the moment of everything being absolutely perfect.

I wished time would stand still. Just like this where everything made sense and everything was just so…right. Edward here by my side just like he would always be forever. _Forever_. I liked how that sounded. My prince charming with me for all eternity.

I looked over at him on the seat next to me. His eyes were closed and he was incredibly still. He's never looked more beautiful. Just slightly glowing from the fading orange light of the sunset. And if someone wasn't in on the secret, would have thought he was sleeping. I sighed knowing that if I went and lay down next to him I would look like a goblin, but in just a few more days, we would look perfect together. I would be beautiful.

He looked over at me with the sound of my sigh. He saw me gazing at him and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. His smooth, velvet, voice irresistible. I got up and walked over to his seat, laying down next to him and snuggling to his side. He put his arm around me, and with his other hand pulled my chin up so that I would look at him. He was waiting for me to answer his question.

"You," I answered honestly. He looked more deeply into my eyes knowing that I wasn't lying. He then smiled my favorite smile and leaned down to kiss me softly.

"What about me?"He mumbled against my lips.

I held back a sigh. I knew he would be able to tell if I was lying so I decided to tell the truth. "I was thinking that you are beautiful." Just not the whole truth, hoping he wouldn't ask further. I didn't want to upset him, and talk of me becoming a vampire against his better judgment was definitely going to upset him.

He pulled back to look at me. "Oh and you're not?" he accused. I didn't answer. Hoping that he would think I took it as a rhetorical question. Apparently it worked. He sighed and pulled me back into his chest. His chin was resting on my head. "I love you," He said quietly. I smiled and kissed his chest, not wanting to ruin the moment.

We stayed there like that for a long moment. The thought crept back into my head, how everything was so perfect at this moment. We stayed there like that embracing each other and I thought. I thought about a lot of things, trying to not thing of the more depressing thoughts that included my family. So I only thought about Edward and me being together forever.

"Do you want to see something?"Edward asked, pulling me out of my reverie. I looked up at him curious.

"Yea," I said. He started getting up helping me up with him. He walked me over to the railing.

"Look" he motioned to the water below us. I obeyed and looked down. I was stunned. Right below us, it was like another world. I had seen schools of fish before but here, here there were about three schools of fish all going in different directions. They were all different colors too. There scales would reflect off of what light was left of the day. Purple and blue, yellow and orange. Then last school had the most fish, but it was smallest in size. They were all a silvery color but were more translucent then silver. Swimming by was what looked like a stingray. There was a starfish stuck to a rock and a crab running around on the sand.

It was beautiful and almost looked like some of the tide pools I'd seen before. But with less going on. I gazed at it some more observing all of the creatures move around in their own little world. I then remembered Edward with his arms around me. I looked up snapping out of my trance.

He was looking at me. "What?"I said suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Nothing, you just look very pensive."

"Oh. I don't know, I guess l am." I confessed, knowing what would happen next.

"And what have you been very pensive about?" I smiled at him feeling like Alice. I took his hand in mine and starting walking towards the living room. I sat down on a couch pulling him down to the spot next to me.

"I was thinking that everything was perfect."I smiled up at him. "I was thinking that everything feels right." I looked up at him. He was just looking at me no expression on his face. "And I was thinking that I love you."

His eyes said it all, but he said it anyways. "I love you too," we sat there in yet another perfect moment.

That first day was perfect and I was sad as I lay in bed, Edward humming my lullaby that no other day would be as perfect. I finally went to sleep Edward at my side; he would always be at my side.

The next day when I woke up I was expecting to wake up to the familiar walls of my bedroom. Thinking that the day before had been too perfect and that it must have been a dream. But I didn't, I woke up to the view of the clear as Crystal Ocean. Edward wasn't on the massive bed next to me either. I smelt food so I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. Then I followed the smell of waffles 

into the kitchen were Edward was cooking for me again. I smiled creeping up behind him, though I was positive he already heard me, "Good morning," I said and kissed the side of his neck.

"Good morning. Are you hungry? I made you breakfast." He asked me while turning around. He pecked me on the lips good morning.

"I see" I replied sarcastically eyeing the skillet full of bacon. "And yes I am hungry actually. Thank you."I pecked him on the lips this time.

"So, what is for breakfast?"I asked sniffing the air.

"Waffles, fresh fruit, orange juice, and-" he turned to me with the ready plate in his hands, "bacon." I laughed at his face when he said it. His face had scrunched up as if he was tasting or smelling something bad.

"Well, it all smells really good,"I said still snickering at his expression. I took the first bite of waffle, it was delicious. I made a face at him.

"What, is it horrible? I can't taste it and, well I could but it would still taste horrible to me either way," his tone was embarrassed and he was starting to reach over to my plate as if to take it away.

I giggled, and he glared at me which only made me giggle harder. His eyebrow furrowed and he looked confused. "No, no. it's not horrible."I broke into another giggle fit, while Edward relaxed but still looked slightly confused as to me laughter. "Really, it's delicious. Your good at everything it is so not fair, and you can't even taste it, it's the best waffle I've ever tasted. I was just laughing at your expression."

"Oh, so you really like it?" he asked, relieved.

"Of course, where did you learn to cook?" I had never seen him cook before, especially since vampires don't eat. His lips twitched.

"TV." He answered. I started laughing all over again.

"Too, the magic styling's of email live huh?" I laughed.

"Yes, well, it's good isn't it? Now hurry and finish up," he said a bit smug.

"Why? What are we doing today?" I asked excited as to the possibilities.

"It is a beautiful day out have you noticed?" I looked out the window and he was right it was beautiful. The sun was bright and it was playing on the water's surface. It was exactly my kind of day. "And we are going…swimming!" he was excited and it was contagious. I smiled up at him and hurried up to finish my breakfast. I couldn't wait to feel the water.

Alice had packed all of my things for me seeing as how Edward insisted on surprising me with the location of our honeymoon. So I checked and she had packed a blue and white striped bikini. I would 

have dreaded putting it on and allowing Edward to see me in it but I didn't mind, he had seen me in much less. I put it on and met him out on the balcony we had been on the evening before.

I was too eager for the feel of the water and jumped in splashing Edward. When I surfaced I laughed spotting a damp Edward. He jumped in right next to me getting even with me. That engaged a full on war we started splashing each other. The scene reminded me of cheesy romance movies. I laughed harder and decided to give up. "You win."I said to Edward. He stopped and smiled.

I dived into the water and started swimming around. The water was great. It was just the right temperature. We swam around for awhile. Just enjoying being together. Edward was, of course, really fast due to the fact that he didn't need to breathe but he would slow down when he was with me. We stayed in the water for what seemed like hours and I was really happy. I hadn't realized how much I missed the beach after living in forks for so long. There was la push, but you could get frostbite at that beach.

After we got out we laid in the same seats as the day before. Edward enjoying the sunlight and me enjoying watching Edward glitter.

Edward said that he had a surprise for me so I got cleaned up quickly, curious as to what we were doing. "Haven't I had enough surprises yet?"I asked slightly annoyed, was it really too hard to just tell a person?

"No, you haven't."I rolled my eyes at his response. "Fine, I won't blindfold you, just follow me."

He surprised me I wasn't expecting on leaving the house, but we did. We walked down the long bridge and I finally realized that we were going to take a ride on his newly acquired boat.

Edward lay next to me the sun had just set and there were barely enough clouds in the sky for me to be teaching Edward how to make shapes and figures out of the clouds. He had anchored the boat before the sun had set so that he could watch it with me at his side.

"So what do you see out of that cloud?"I asked him pointing to a cloud I thought looked like a dog.

"A cloud," He said I could tell he was in a playful mood.

"Oh c'mon Edward use your imagination" I scolded him poking him in the ribs.

He chuckled. "Fine, I see a rabbit" I squinted and I could see that too.

"Yea and I can see a dog. It's not that hard, I used to do this all the time." I said.

He just hugged me tighter as the cloud drifted away. "I love you."

"I love you too." When it started to get darker we went back to the house. I had been having the best week of my life.

**Okay so sorry for the wait I am so happy for all of the reviews and subscriptions! Thanks so much it makes my day!! Umm to jasperlover thanks so much for reviewing and yea it was short I was mad at myself but I really really suck at writing that sort of stuff so I decided to keep it simple so that I wouldn't ruin the moment but sorry!! But I will try, no promises though and I'm not sure in what chapter yet! Also I really hope you guys check out the youtube video that is on my profile it has the picture of the boat Edward bought and also the house they are staying in (Edward bought that too, but Edward isn't aware of that fact yet ) any ways the youtube video is called Bella and Edward in matrimony check it!! And yea your comment would be awesome!! Thanks again for all the alerts, subscriptions and reviews!! They made me happy so I really tried to make this in by today!!**

**Much love,**

**Truetwilighter!**


	4. Other Intentions

_**DISCLAIMER : I HAD TO CHANGE THE RATING ON THE STORY TO M BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER I'M NEW TO THIS AND I AM NOT SURE IF YOU COULD JUST RATE THE CHAPTER M SO YEA IF ANYONE COULD TELL ME THAT WOULD BE GREAT!**_

**A/N: okay so I had a review and I told them that I would try to write something a little more detailed, so here it is. This is their second time. It's a really short chapter, but it is the best I could do. If it sucked then I didn't want it to ruin an actual….er…eventful chapter, so I just made it into its own little chapter-et so I'm warning you know that this is the first time I've written something like this, and I didn't do it for their first time because I didn't want to ruin it. So…this **_**might**_** suck, but I really did try. ******

**And I would also like to thank everyone for all the reviews, alerts and subscriptions that I have received! Thanks and I love you all! **

**I don't own twilight but I'm pretty sure that stephenie would never right them doing this….blush **

Chapter four: Other Intentions

The rest of our honeymoon went just as smoothly. We swam, I ate, we relaxed and just enjoyed being together alone. The first time we made love, he was in total control, and he had nothing to worry about, so we tried it again the night before we had to go back to our house, full of vampires that could hear our every move.

Alice had made me get lingerie against my will. I was beat red when she forced me into Victoria's secret. She found a blue lacy pretty piece and had bought it for me. I completely forgot about it the first time, so I reminded myself to not forget this time. Edward and I were in bed. He was waiting for me to go to sleep while humming my lullaby. I had other plans. "Edward, I'm not tired," I felt like a five year old complaining about bed time but I didn't care. He sighed.

"Well, it's late and you need your rest, were leaving at noon tomorrow," I pouted and he chuckled. "What do you want to do then?" he asked. I smiled.

"I have an idea," I whispered seductively into his ear and kissed him on the lips. He couldn't turn me down we were married, we had already done it, and he was totally in control. He had nothing that he could use against me. So he just kissed back his lips as equally excited as mine were. His lips moved down to my neck and back up to my jaw line. He shifted so that he was pressing me into the bed. His lips met mine again. My hands were tangling in his hair. After a while my hands trailed down his back to the end of his shirt. I started to pull it off. Then I remembered.

I started to push on his chest and he stopped and looked at me. Before he could say anything, I said, "I'll be right back," I got up and went across the room into the bathroom. I could tell he was still confused, so I winked at him before shutting the door. I slipped on the light blue lingerie, brushed my hair and went back into the room.

Edward was still on the bed, shirt off, waiting for me. His eyes widened as he saw me and his mouth was hanging open. I made my way over to the bed and we started back up, were we left off. In between kissing me he whispered, "You are so beautiful" into me ear. It made me shiver as his cool breath blew against my neck. "It's not fair."I shivered again. He kissed down from my earlobe to my shoulder where the bra strap was in the way. He reached around and unhooked it.

The first time was really special, it was both of our first time, and we got to share it together. Later, I had realized that he had rose petals surrounding the room but I just hadn't noticed because all I could see was him. And of course it had hurt. But Edward was a gentleman about it he started slow and the pain got bearable, but he would ask me if I was okay and if I wanted to stop. Now, it didn't hurt as much. I was happy and I wasn't nervous.

Edward still had to be gentle about it, I could tell. But he knew that he wasn't hurting me.

After, we lay in bed trying to control our breathing. I couldn't tell if it was better than the first time. This time, it hadn't hurt so much, but the first time had been so special. I drifted to sleep in Edwards arms, sod that this was our last night in this magical place but happy that it had been a _good_ final night. With that I drifted to, happily, sleep.

**There you have it….I really really **_**really**_** tried my best okay…I'm so sorry if it sucked!! Tell me if it sucked and I promise to never do this again! Ummmm I hope you guys watched my youtube video, it has pictures of the house and the bedrooms, and where they were swimming and even the glass floor! So yea please check it out!! If you want PM me and I will send you the video! Okay so, I'm going to start to write the next chapter and I may get done today, and post it today, or get done today and post it tomorrow. This story has gotten ALOT of hits, but only a few reviews?? Well thank you all for reading anyway and if you have any questions review and I will be happy to answer them!! Bye!!**


	5. Journey Back

**Hey so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Sorry writers block sucks. And to tell you the truth I really didn't know what was going to happen so I had to figure that out. So now I know and you get your story. But to kinda make up for being so late, I made this chapter super long. It is the longest yet! Eight pages!! So yea hope you watched the youtube video on my profile!! It would make things easier to understand for you so know im done and you can read! Thanks for the reiviews I have gotten!! You guys are great!**

**I do not own twilight and I will never own twilight. But I am going to meet the wonderful owner!! :)**

* * *

Chapter five: Journey Back

Edward had his arm around me. We were on the boat and headed back home. I was sad to leave such a perfect place. The boat was on auto pilot and we were outside. Our hair was flying everywhere from the speed of the boat. It was getting colder so I could tell we were getting closer to home. I was going to miss the warm sunny weather when we got back to forks. Edward and Carlisle had talked every little detail out. When we got back from our honeymoon, I would spend two nights at their house. Then we would leave at four in the morning to Alaska. We would stay with Tanya's family, and that is where I would change. We would stay with her family for a while, and then we were going to go to move into the new house. It was still in Alaska, but more than five hundred miles away in a tiny tourist town called Ketchikan.

"How long are we going to stay with Tanya's family?" he hadn't told me that yet.

"Well we're not sure yet it depends how things…go" he hesitated on the last part.

I looked at him, confused, "what do you mean, how things 'go'?"

Edward looked at me, not answering. He didn't want to answer, I could tell. But I was not going to let him not answer me. His gaze bore into me but I was determined not to be the first to break away.

"I mean that-" he looked away from me; he definitely didn't want to discuss this. "It depends on how long it takes for you…as a newborn…" he sighed. Then it all came out really fast. "It depends on how long it takes for you to get _some_ self control. Once you have that much, then we will leave to Ketchikan."

"Oh, so you want to make sure I don't kill the neighbors." I was a little mad at him. I wasn't going to be like that.

He looked at me, I couldn't detect the emotion on his face but he looked upset. "Self control is different for everybody" He looked at me sternly before continuing. "We are all going to keep you in line, but you don't know what the scent of blood does to your senses. However, you want this so it should be interesting to see how it affects you." He explained. I knew he was right.

"Sorry, but I am determined to be good."I persisted stubbornly.

"Bella, we are all good but that doesn't mean that we came with perfect self control. You now that I've slipped up, jasper and Emmett have too. You don't know how you will turn out, and neither does anybody else. It's not something you have to worry about."

I sighed. Giving up, he smiled in victory. We were back where we left the car and Edward helped off the boat. "So what are you going to do with this thing?"I asked. He couldn't just leave it here.

"Oh I'll take care of it, did you like it?" he asked me.

"What, the boat the house the water, or the whole honeymoon?" he didn't specify.

"The boat." He said with a smile on his lips.

"Yes it's amazing, why?"

Because, I bought so we are going to be going to the little house a lot. "He said smugly.

"You bought the house?!" I was mad; I really hadn't thought that much about it. I couldn't get past how beautiful it was. Now that I thought about it, it sounded the most reasonable.

"Honestly, Bella, what did you think?"

"I don't know I didn't think about it. But why? It's not like we are going to be using it a whole lot."I remembered the boat he bought. Then I remembered something really important. "Edward! Why would you buy a boat, and a _house_? We are leaving to _Alaska_ and we can't ever come back!" why would he do that. Edward was supposed to be smart. How did he miss that small little detail?

"Don't worry the boat is going to come with us to Alaska, and for the house, well," he looked down, embarrassed. "I hadn't thought of that. Sorry but maybe we could come back in a hundred years and use it." Towards the end of his little explanation, he sounded himself again.

I glared at him. "Edward sell it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

I took a deep breath. "Edward the treaty isn't going to change we can't come back. _Ever._ So you might as well just sell it because we are never coming back. Not to forks and not to the little house. And even in a hundred years, the treaty will still be the same forever."

He looked at me, pursing his lips, deliberating. Then he sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine Bella I'll sell it." I smiled. I hardly ever got my way with Edward when it came to what he bought. I smiled brightly.

"Thank you." I said simply, turned and made my way to the car.

…

* * *

We were almost there. Edward had warned me that they would all be there to welcome us home. And that Alice almost threw us a welcome home party. I stiffened, but then he said that the rest of the family talked her out of it. Barely.

We were now turning into the driveway. It was about one in the afternoon, overcast, naturally. I was surprised at myself that I actually missed the rainy days here in forks, and, as bizarre as it sounded when I thought about it, I would miss forks. A statement that I thought would cross my mind, but I was so used to it now. Although I still hated the cold, and rain, and snow, maybe I was just nervous about leaving.

Edward stopped the car. We both sat there for exactly one second just looking at the house. In the next second he was at my door, taking my hand in his. He didn't let go. We walked up the porch steps hand in hand and then turned the doorknob.

I was till half expecting Alice to jump out and say "surprise! Welcome home!" but she didn't. Thank god. We walked in together. At the foot of the stairs stood Carlisle and Esme, warm smiles on their faces. At the top of the stairs stood jasper and Alice. Jasper just smiled, but I thought Alice would run down to greet us immediately; she was bouncing up and down like a jackhammer. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen.

"Hi."Edward and I said at the same time when none of them said a word.

This time Alice couldn't take it and she was in front of us in a flash. "Hi welcome home! How was it was it great? How was the weather, it was warm I know I saw it. Did you have fun?" she kept going on and on while she hugged each of us. Jasper greeted me by creating a layer of calmness around us. Esme hugged me next, followed by Carlisle.

"I hope you two enjoyed yourselves."Carlisle said.

"We are so glad your back, we all missed you dearly." Esme hugged us both again.

"Yeah it was great. The place was beautiful and the weather was really warm." I said since Edward didn't answer them.

"Yes. We had a great time. Where is Emmett and rose?" he asked.

Edward had already read the answer from his mind but he still said it aloud for my benefit. "They are out hunting and should be back soon."

"Actually, one minute and nine seconds." Alice informed us. I was still afraid of Rosalie but she stopped glaring at me, now if and whenever she looks at me, there is no emotion on her face. I will go with you Edward."She said suddenly. I looked up at Edward confused by her random statement.

"I need to go hunting" he whispered. I nodded. I remember asking him about that during our honeymoon. I asked if he could drink fish blood. He laughed and said that he could but it tastes disgusting. So he had hunted the day we left so he wouldn't get too thirsty.

Just then Emmett and Rosalie burst through the back door. "Hey Edward! You're a man now! How does it feel?"Boomed Emmett his usual grin on his face. Edward punched him. Emmett just laughed. Then he turned to me. "Hey Bella, do you have any funny stories to tell? Did you per chance drown in the ocean?"He asked I gave him a sour look but before I could respond, Edward did.

"Actually, Bella is a great swimmer." I smiled at Edward, and then turned to Emmett giving him another look.

He didn't let that stop his fun and continued with me. "So Bella what did you think? Is Edward good in b- OW!" I laughed. Rosalie and Edward hit him at the same time.

"Nice to see you too Emmett." I said

I turned to Rosalie to give her a smile and a grateful look. She ever so slightly smiled at me and nodded stiffly once. Well, I thought, maybe in about a hundred years she might start to like me. After everybody finished saying hello and giving hugs, Carlisle wanted to go over the plan.

"So we are leaving in two days, that way we can get to Tanya's house in about twenty hours and change Bella about ten hours after we arrive." He looked to Edward and then to me. I nodded and Edward gave a tight nod in his father's direction. Esme had made me lunch which I ate after we were done. I didn't unpack, It would be pointless because we were leaving really soon so I mostly talked to Esme about the honeymoon when Edward went hunting with Alice.

When Edward an Alice had gotten back I was already asleep, so I saw him the next morning. He was on the bed next to me like always. "Hi."I said, smiling. He smiled back. His eyes were golden butterscotch, very light, fresh from hunting.

"Good morning." he responded. "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know, our last day here, hmm." I thought. What was something that I would miss the most about forks when we left? "Let's go to our meadow." I said excitedly. I felt bad that we weren't going to be able to go back there. It was such a beautiful place.

"Okay that's a great idea" he said smiling. I hoped up to get ready. I almost groaned. I would have to pack all of my stuff tonight.

"We are leaving tomorrow at four right?"I just wanted to make sure so that I would have time to pack before then.

"Yes, that's right." he said, a little sad looking. I gave him a smile, a nod, and then went to shower.

……

* * *

My hair was flying everywhere in the wind that Edwards speed created. I was remembering all the times we have done this. Stupid treaty I thought. It wasn't fair it's not like they are changing me against my will, I am asking them to. Ugh.

Edward stopped at the edge of the meadow. He was as still as a rock and he wasn't breathing. "Edward?" I asked anxious and worried. "What?"I climbed down to see what was wrong, but when my feet were on the ground, Edward wouldn't let me go in front of him. I was so confused.

That's when I saw him, or it. A giant russet colored wolf staring at us from across the meadow, thirty feet away. I gasped eyes wide. I hadn't seen Jake since the time he was injured after fighting with the newborns. "Jake."I could barely hear myself but I was sure he could. He looked at me for a fraction of an inch longer, then turned and raced away. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I wanted to run after him but I couldn't. I was frozen.

Our eyes had met in the five seconds he was here, and all I could see in them was pain. Other than the pain his eyes were dead. They reminded me of my eyes when Edward had left me. I felt a stab of guilt hit me in the side knocking the air out of me. I fell to my knees. "Jake."I repeated barely in a whisper. Edward knelt beside me lifting my chin with his finger so that I would look at him. I just closed my eyes. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't, I promised myself so long ago that I wouldn't cry about him. I opened taking a deep breath. Edward looked worried.

"Bella, I didn't know he was going to be here." He paused but I couldn't speak yet. "Are you okay?" he continued.

Still not trusting my voice, I whispered, "I know, it's not your fault." I paused and waited a minute before going on so that it would be true. "I'm fine." I stared to try to get up, noticing what I was doing Edward helped me.

"Do you want to leave, or do you still want to stay?"He asked after eyeing me.

I deliberated that for a second. I wanted to leave but if I did that than I was sure to start crying, and I still wanted to be here, it was the last time I would ever be here and it was already somewhat ruined. "Let's stay."I finally said to him. I could tell he was about to ask if I was sure so I added. "It's our last day here and I want to spend it in our special place." He still looked at me as if I was about to burst into tears, but finally nodded once.

We walked over to the middle of the meadow and sat down, just like we always did. I didn't want to talk about it so I just looked up at the sky. Edward just laid down. It wasn't sunny but it wasn't raining yet. When Edward closed his eyes, I looked over to the spot where Jake had left. Hoping that by some miracle he would be there again. I sat like that for a long time. I knew I would regret what I was doing but I didn't care. I remembered how things used to be between us. His garage. The motorcycles. I went through all the days in my head until I got to the day I went cliff diving without him. I stopped then and looked down at Edward. I had forgotten that he was there for a while and he was staring at me.

"What was he thinking?"I asked him. I needed to know. I wanted to know what he thought of me. Did he hate me, of course he did.

Edward looked at me doubtfully. "Please," I added "I need to know."

He sighed and finally told me. "He has been running for months and came across your scent in this forest. He followed it and got here. He was here for about three minutes before we came. When he saw you he was…sad. He was still hoping." Edward had obviously edited, _a lot._

I didn't say anything. So I was now positive he hated me. I stood up I didn't want to think about this I was happy until I saw him. That thought only made me feel worse. I was happy living my life and Jake was...miserable. He was hurting and I did it to him. What kind of a person was I? I was happy after I literally ripped out my best friend's heart.

My eyes started to water. _NO!_ I thought I can't cry I can't cry I can't cry. Of course that only made me even angrier and that made the tears spill. I had my back toward Edward so he didn't notice I was crying. I ran, forgetting that Edward had superhuman speed so I didn't even make it out of the meadow before Edward was in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. I hated myself. I couldn't keep doing this to Edward. "sorry." I said trying to get control. "Give me a minute."I said and thankfully, the tears went away and I could look at him. His brow was furrowed in what I thought was pain which made me internally kick myself. I keep hurting everybody.

"Bella I think we should talk about this. I can tell that it's bothering you."

"I can't, I mean I don't want to talk about it." I slipped up and he didn't miss it.

"You can't talk about it?" he looked at me in confusion. "Why?"

I sighed. I couldn't tell him the truth but I had no choice, he knew me too well and always knows when I lied. "I can't because I will most likely cry and I promised myself that I wouldn't cry about Jacob. I made my choice, and it hurts you when I cry about him and I already hurt him, I kills me when I hurt you too." He didn't say anything after that. And I was too scared to look at him. "But I'm fine now." Jacob is the one who can't be civilized he will hate me more when I turn into a vampire. I still want to be his friend but he was the one who ran away. He is the one who ran away from me. "honest." He still didn't say anything but I was feeling better. So I finally looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking in the direction Jake had gone. But he turned to me soon enough. "Edward I really don't want to talk about this. We can talk about it another day. Let's talk about something else. please." I begged. He looked at me briefly then bent down to crush his lips against mine.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" he asked. But I could tell that our previous conversation was far from over. For the rest of the afternoon we talked about a lot of things that were pleasant memories. When the sun had gone down, it started to rain and we had to leave. Before jumping on Edwards back I gave one long last look at our meadow. It was still beautiful, even in the rain. I sighed and hoped on to Edwards back.

…

* * *

When we got back Alice came to the door quickly and was about to ask something but before she could, Edward shook his head no urgently. She gave him a confused look but didn't say anything. When I went up to our room to start packing, it was already half done, Alice. I was counting on packing for busy work to keep my mind busy. So I decided to finish what Alice didn't already do and go to bed early. While I was packing I went out to the hall bathroom to look for my floss. On my way over, I heard Alice and Edward talking by the bottom of the stairs.

"... Disappeared, what happened Edward?" Alice asked. I immediately knew they were talking about Jacob.

"Jacob was there. He found Bella's scent while running and followed it I saw him for about ten seconds before he bolted." He explained. I was frozen. They were obviously unaware I was listening and if I finished the step I was currently frozen on they would no doubt hear me.

But being my clumsy unbalanced self I tipped over and fell. "Bella? Are you okay?"

I got up quickly "I'm fine, uh, have you seen my floss?" I asked trying to act casual. I still didn't want to talk about it and I defiantly didn't want to talk about when Alice and the rest of the family could hear us.

"Yea in the hallway bathroom" he said.

I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks!"

I grabbed it and went to finish packing. I fell asleep early like I had planned. I didn't have a dream. Edward woke me up at four. "Wake up love, it time to go." I got my little backpack that I was going to bring with me in the car trip and grabbed my clothes. I pulled them on and but my pj's in to replace them. By the time I was decent, they had already put everything in the car. I had no idea what the car arrangements were and I only knew that I was riding with Edward in the Volvo. When I walked outside, I saw jasper putting his motorcycle in Emmett's jeep, which was overflowing in leopard print suitcases. I turned to the house witch still had all of its furniture in it and gave it a final farewell. Everybody was getting in their cars to drive of, as was I. I had one foot in the Volvo when I spotted a dark shadow behind a tree to the left of me.

Jacob.

"We disappeared." Alice said. Everyone didn't bother looking at Alice; they instead looked at the half naked boy. I stopped breathing again. He was looking straight at me. I found my voice after a second. "Jake, wait!"I screamed and I couldn't help myself, I was already running towards him.

He turned and started running. He started shaking. "No! Don't Jake! Please don't!" I pleaded. I needed to tell him a real goodbye. I couldn't believe my eyes when he really did stop and turned to me. Naturally, I tripped. Jacob caught me. I looked up at him. Edward was half a step behind me. The rest of 

the family about ten feet away from us. "Wait." I whispered mostly to Jacob. Then turned to Edward and my family. "Stop. Just let me talk to him."I looked at Edward he looked mad. "Please" I whispered. He looked at me for a long time then nodded, first to me then to his family. They all walked away slowly. Never taking their eyes off of Jake.

"Bella," Jake said. I'm really sorry I messed up your plans." He nodded towards the packed cars. "But I have to-"

**BAM! Ooo sorry cliffhanger! You guys are probably really mad at me, I don't update for a while and then when I finally do, I leave it with a cliffhanger. What a stinker I am sorry but I am extreamly sad. Cuz well, believe it or not I **_**do**_** check my stats constantly and 945 hits? I was super happy! Then 21 reviews? I was kinda sad. Im in love with the people who read my story but come on tell me what you think! Tell me your thoughts, your favorite part, your least fav part. Tell me what I can do better! So yea If you give me reviews, I wont do cliffhangers! Yay! so yup you now what to do!! Sorrrrrryyyyyyy!**


	6. Jacob and Me

**Okay hey guys! Do you remember me? The girl you guys hate…and the one you are planning to run out of town with torches and pitchforks?? Eh, eh? Ring a bell? Er….hi! Okay I'm soooooooooo extremely sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffy and then not updating! But hey! Look another chapter! Yay! And it is the longest one yet! My way of begging for forgiveness! Eight pages and 3943 words! So will you eva forgive little ol' me? I hope so bcuz A LOT happens in this chapter so yea you probably want to read it know….so here you go! :D**

**p.s. **thank you so much to all the people you reviewed! I'm so happy! And a special shout out to… DorkySexyVixen who reviewed like all of the chapters! Thank you so much! You made me feel special!:D

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I did my time, I was caught trying to steal Stephenie Meyer from her LA book signing and holding her for ransom….al they had to do was give me the book rights and I would give her back unharmed. But nooo, they had to call the popo and the big S.W.A.T. people had to come out. Such a good plan…sighs. I failed. :( **

Chapter Six: Jacob and Me

"Bella," Jake said. "I'm really sorry I messed up your plans." He nodded towards the packed cars. "But I have to go."

"Jake, no! You came here; you had to have had a reason!" I was scrambling in my head. I didn't know what to say and I was thinking of ways to get him to stay just a little longer.

"Bella, I was fighting for you remember? I know you chose him, I accepted that but, Bella, I never stopped fighting and now I'm here. And I am asking you know-" he looked up at me then, he had been looking down at his feet up until then. "Don't go, don't change. Don't. Please Bella." I stopped breathing I couldn't move. Why was this happening again? I already did this, we already went through this, it was beyond hard then, and I couldn't go through it again. I wouldn't, though I already was. Jake continued talking when I didn't say anything. "You don't have to do this; give everything up for him, change yourself for him. Hasn't anyone ever told you that you should find a guy that likes you for you? You love me, I know you love him more but you still love me and that's enough-"

"Jake, stop. Just stop. Damn it Jake! We already did this!" my voice cracked on the last part. But I continued. "I am giving everything up for him because I love him and without him, anything that I have now, means nothing without him." I was starting to cry. I was angry not only at Jake but at myself too. I was doing it all over again, hurting the ones I loved. I wouldn't let any sobs break free from my chest.

He looked at me with hate filled eyes, but behind that was betrayal, and even farther in I saw hurt, anguish, and misery. "So I mean nothing to you?" he snapped.

"Jake I don't mean it like that and you know it." I couldn't believe he had just said that. He knew that I loved him and that he was my best friend, not that I was his anymore. Not after this.

He didn't say anything more. He just stood there staring at him. After a while it started to get uncomfortable. When it was clear to me that he wasn't going to say anything more, I finally broke the 

silence, annoyed. "Fine Jake, I have to go."I spun around on my heel and started to walk back to the awaiting cars. His big warm hand caught my elbow and spun me around to face him again.

"Bella please." there were tears in his eyes now. It was killing me. I couldn't help myself. I took a step toward him and I wrapped my arms around his waist. A couple silent tears slid down from my eyes.

"Bye Jake." He held me tighter, refusing to let me go. "Jake, I'll always be your best friend"

He released me enough to look me in the eye. "I can't Bella. Once you become a bl-, vampire…"he trailed off. I expected that, but I didn't expect it to hurt so much.

I sighed. "Yes you can Jake-" he cut me off.

"No, I can't"

"Jake why is it so impossible for you to realize that vampires and werewolves can be civilized?"

"Because it's just not right." He said.

"So that's why we can't be friends? Because it's just not right? You're just going to give up, and forget everything we have because _it's just not right?_" I looked up at him anger flashing in my eyes. "Well that's just fine, Jake."I looked at him for the last time. "Goodbye, Jacob." I turned around, headed toward my destiny, while wiping away the last of my tears.

No More.

* * *

I was riding in the car with Edward. When I had gotten back from talking with Jake, everyone had stared at me, probably expecting/waiting for me to breakdown in tears. I looked around, still fuming. "What? Are we leaving or not?"And with that I stepped into the Volvo and slammed the door shut a little harder than necessary. After about one second, I heard the engines start and doors closing.

Edward got in and looked at me. Why did everybody keep looking at me like that? I looked away from him like a sixth grader. He just started the car and left. After about ten minutes he looked at me again, Frustration in his eyes. "Bella what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Edward."I snapped at him. "And I'm pretty sure that you know what happed."I looked at him, a little annoyed. "Vampires have ears."

"I didn't think that you wanted me to listen, so I didn't." he said. That made me look over at him. I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, thank you."-I paused. Feeling totally ashamed of my actions earlier.- I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about this right now, but I guessed that I owed him that much. "It all happened again. He begged me to not change, to chose him over you and then, after I repeated what I had already told him, 

he said that we couldn't be friends because 'it's just not done'" I used air quotes. I was a little surprised at myself for not crying or even feeling the urge to.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said sympathetically.

"Well Jacob is stubborn" I said. I leaned back in my seat desperately inviting the relief of sleep. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

I woke up a little later, the car windows were coater with water so it was very cold. "Hey sleepyhead."Edward said. I smiled.

"Ho-" I cleared my throat. "How long have I been asleep for?" I asked him. My throat was still dry.

"About six and a half hours." Wow that was it? It felt like eighteen.

"Oh."I said simply. "Where are we?" I didn't think we were in the U.S. anymore but I wasn't positive.

"Canada." He answered. So I was right. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't for awhile, so I just looked out the window. After some time my eyelids began to droop and I fell asleep again.

This time I had a dream. I was in Forks; I could see Jacob in front of me. Then I heard a growl that was all too familiar come from behind me. I turned and saw Edward. He was snarling violently in Jacobs's direction. Jake was just staring. "Edward, stop." after looking sternly at Edward, I turned to Jacob again, only this time it wasn't Jacob. It was a huge russet wolf. The snarling erupted again and so fast that I would have missed it if I had blinked, both lunged. I started screaming for them to stop. "Stop! Please stop it! Jake! Edward! Stop!"

"Stop!"I yelled I flung myself forward. In the direction they were.

"Bella!" Edward practically yelled. I was in the Volvo again. "What happened? What's wrong?" he looked at me, looking anxious.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I just had a, uh, bad dream. That's all." I stuttered. It was just a dream, it was just a dream. It was just a horrible nightmare.

"What was it about?" he asked me the worry still in his eyes.

"I, uh, I d-don't remember… I just remember that it was, um..Dark. and cold, and, uh, um, that I was..scarred." I didn't make eye contact with him. That would surely give me away. I was a bad liar, and I was nervous, which always makes me stutter. The memory of the two of them fighting still lingered behind my eyelids. I shuddered.

Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Oh, ok, don't worry it was just a bad dream… are you sure you don't remember? You were talking before…" damn! I forgot about that. "You said 'Jacob' and then my name."

"No, uh no. I don't remember anything much. Um, where are we? Are we almost there?" I said quickly, to change the subject.

"We are about four hours away. Are you hungry? I stopped by and bought you some food while you were sleeping." He asked.

"sure." I was hungry, I hadn't eaten breakfast before we left and I had been sleeping for hours. I took the food Edward handed me and dug in. it was a burger and fries. I drank most of the coke beforehand, I was extremely thirsty, and my throat was really dry. I finished the burger and fries quickly.

Afterwards we just listened to music and talked. The nightmare still lingered in my head, and I couldn't fall asleep after it.

* * *

We were almost there. It was going to be less than five minutes now. We had entered the forest. It, too, was obscured by the forest, like the Cullen's house. I wondered if the house was bigger than the Cullen's. It was hard to imagine though. And as hard to imagine as that was, it was true.

We pulled up to this immensely huge brick house. Only it was more like a mansion. It wasn't three stories like the Cullen's was, it was only two stories but it was defiantly bigger. There was a big clearing acting as a lawn and the windows and doors were dark. It wasn't as open, and 'homey' as the big white house back in forks. You wouldn't think that vampires lived here but it could definitely be a possibility. There we three doors on the bottom story. One was the obvious front door and the other two were, what I was guessing, balcony style doors. On the left of the house the front of the house extended into an amazing balcony. There were vines crawling up the front of the house, and hedges that surrounded the entrance. There were two metal pillars on either side of the main entrance. There were about five windows on the top and six windows on the bottom. The house was breathtaking in its beauty.** (A/N: picture of house on profile. Check it out! I suck at describing places, and/or houses.)**

We all got out of the car and before we could get up to the door, we were greeted by four stunning vampires; Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Eleazar. Tanya, the only strawberry blonde was, of course the most beautiful. Her hair flowed down to the middle of her back, she was tall, almost as tall as Edward. Irina reminded me of Alice, but her hair went down to her shoulders, her features were small just like Alice, but her cheekbones were much more prominent. Kate had light brown hair and reminded me of Esme, the mother figure. She was holding Eleazar's hand. Eleazar reminded me of Carlisle of course; he looked like the oldest and when he looked at Kate the love in his eyes for her made me feel like I should look away. It reminded me of Sam and Emily. All of their eyes were golden butterscotch, fresh from hunting all of their features were perfect and angular, just like all vampires.

"Welcome it has been such a long time!" Eleazar stepped forward to start to hug everyone.

"Yes it truly has."Carlisle said to him.

When Eleazar he got to me, he stood in front of me looking at me in the eyes. "Ah, you must be Bella. We have heard many great things about you." he said then held out his hand to me. I shook it but after half a second he embraced me just like he had everyone else. I just smiled at him when he released me.

We started to walk into the house. The inside of the house was incredible it was painted a dark honey color that almost reminded me of their eyes, but it was a little too dark. The stairs and roof were wood and the floor was marble. The furniture was modern and there colors worked well with the colors of the walls. We all went into the living room and sat down. I could see some of the kitchen on the other side of us.

"So how are all of you? Oh, Bella, this is Kate, Irina, and Tanya. I am Eleazar." he gestured toward the correct vampires as he named them. I say Tanya look at me question in her eyes as she assessed me but then looked at Edward and backed off.

"Hello, everybody. You have a really nice house." I said a little uncomfortable. They all smiled in my direction and nodded. "Thank you very much." Kate said with a smile on her face.

Nobody said anything for a couple of seconds. Then Carlisle spoke. "So, Eleazar what have you and your family been up to until now?"He asked. Then Esme asked Kate what she had added to the garden that was out back, and Alice started talking fashion to Irina. Jasper started talking to Emmett and that left Edward, me and Tanya saying nothing. Tanya started laughing at my expression which made me look at her.

"You look scarred," she said in a voice that would make any guy drop to his knees and worship her. I let out a laugh for myself at her words.

"No I'm not; you guys really do seem like a family. It feels like a family reunion." I said.

Edward pulled me over closer to him and put me on his lap. "Tanya, how have you been?"

"I've been doing well, we are all enrolled in an online college and I enjoy taking the courses." She said smiling kindly

"Oh that's nice." He responded. I felt him stiffen under me. He gave a quick, hard glance in Tanya's direction.

"Bella, when are you going to change?" at first I thought she was talking about my clothes and blushed. I hadn't thought I looked that bad. Then I clicked.

"Oh, um, tonight. Why?" I asked her, a little curious at her random question.

"Just wondering. So soon? Huh. Well do you want to see the house? I'm sure you want to get settled for tonight then."

"Sure that would be great." I smiled. I really wanted to take a shower and change. It was about seven thirty right now and I really needed to prepare myself for tonight, and I needed to be with Edward alone. She showed us the house; the kitchen was really big and pretty. There was a family room and a living room, a dining room, a study, a library, and two bathrooms on the first floor, the second floor was all the bedrooms and the laundry room, and almost every bedroom had its own bathroom. I thought it would never end, it was a gigantic house.

Edward and I had a beautiful room that faced the front 'lawn'. There was a queen sized bed coming from the corner of the room. On the walls there was a big wooden dresser, a desk, a bookshelf, shelves that would probably be used for his cd's, and a small piano. Everything in this house was really big, including everything. The bathrooms, the rooms, and the closets. Even Alice would have some extra space.

While I took a shower, Edward went downstairs to talk to Carlisle about some of the minor details.

I got dressed in a comfortable shirt and some sweat pants. I was sitting on the bed waiting for him to get back while mentally preparing myself for what was to come. Edward came in a few minutes later. He met me on the bed. "Bella, where do you want to do this?" he asked. His eyes were almost dead when he asked me that.

I put my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes at my touch and sighed. "Here I guess." He just nodded. "Edward, everything is going to be alright. Don't worry." I whispered. Before he could respond I pulled myself up to him and kissed him gently.

He didn't let me go. "I love you." he whispered back.

I looked fiercely into his eyes. "I love you too."I said. "I will be with you forever and nothing will stop me from being with you, ever." With that I kissed him again. Not so gently.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him tighter. "I know you are a little upset Edward, but can you please try to look at all the good things coming out of this?"

"Like what?" he asked as if there was not one good thing that could ever come of this.

"Like the fact that I won't be as clumsy anymore. Or in other words I won't be able to hurt myself anymore." I stated. He chuckled.

"Okay. That's one." He said.

"Ok, and you won't have to be so gentle with me anymore."I kissed him roughly this time as if to prove my point. I felt a smile on his lips.

"That might be my favorite." He said, dazzling me with his eyes.

"And, the most important one, we will be together forever." I said, hugging him.

"Mmmmm, the second and third tie for my favorite." His eyes did that unfair smoldering thing as he said that.

"I love you." he said again.

"I love you too." We stayed like that, just sat there holding each other, on the bed, for a really long time. It could have been hours before he slightly released me only to slide down to my chest. I leaned back and stroked his head while he listened to my heartbeat.

I knew this must be hard for him and I knew that he felt selfish for "taking my life" but he seemed to relax an infinitesimal amount as he listened to my numbered heartbeats. After a while, he started to hum my lullaby. I continued to stroke his perfect bronze hair.

Carlisle and Esme found us like that, who knows how long later. When they came in, Edward didn't move. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder and he finally sat upright with a sigh. "It's time, are you ready?"I think that Carlisle was speaking mostly to Edward but I nodded anyway. "Okay, Bella Edward is going to bite you seven times; all of your major pulse points which are your wrists, upper arms, and your neck. Then he will bite your ankles so that the venom is somewhat balances in your bloodstream." I gulped and then nodded. I will first inject you with morphine but it will do little good." Again, I simply nodded. "Are you ready Edward?"

"Yes," he said.

"Okay whenever you are ready Bella." he looked at me then Edward. I took a deep breath. This was it. This _is_ it, just three days, I thought to myself over and over again. After one last deep breath I said, "Okay I'm ready. "Esme hugged me tightly before she disappeared out the door. After she left I looked to Carlisle, he nodded, took out the needle, and injected me.

I looked back at Edward, encouraging him. "I trust you." I mouthed to him. He leaned in towards me and kissed me one last time. I knew that if it were possible there would be tears in his eyes.

When the kiss ended, I looked at my angel for the very last time before closing my eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. I felt his cool breath at my neck, he seemed to hesitate for a fraction of a second, but then I felt his razor sharp teeth bite me. I let out a yelp when his teeth penetrated me, then I could feel the venom travel into my veins spreading the blazing wildfire everywhere it went. He bit my arm and wrist quickly then went to my ankles. By then I could barely hold in the scream building in my chest. I could feel my control slipping I grabbed the mattress to try to hold in the blood curling screams that were dying to escape me. I let out a few whimpers through my teeth.

I didn't feel Edward bite my right hand at all; I couldn't feel anything but the burning fire that pulsed through my throbbing neck. I screamed and thrashed against the bed. When James had bitten me, I couldn't feel my broken bones, all I could feel was the fire, now, I thought, I could get run over by a ten ton bulldozer with spiky wheels and I wouldn't be able to feel it at all. My hands and feet felt like I was holding them against a hot stove. Then the fire increased more and more. Would there be no end? 

When I would think that the fire couldn't possibly get any hotter, it did. My head was burning and throbbing, it felt worse than getting hit with a baseball bat repeatedly. I didn't know if my eyes were open or closed, I could only see red.

I could tell that Edward was with me, I felt him close to me, by my side. If he was holding me down or holding my hand, I couldn't tell. But I knew that seeing me in pain caused him worse pain then what I was feeling and I couldn't do that to him so I kept repeating that thought in my head and clamped my teeth together as the blazing fire traveled past my hands and feet, at what felt like one centimeter at a time. Nothing to tactic in the universe could replicate the burning torture that I was feeling.

Another scream left my lips and I wanted to kick myself. I couldn't scream, screaming did nothing but hurt Edward further. I tried to distract myself by concentrating on Edward and only Edward, his face, his breath, his eyes, his lips, hi beauty. I pretended that I was listening to his lullaby, that I couldn't feel the pain I was in and that seemed to calm me. I tried my hardest to just concentrate on only his beautiful lullaby, I watched in my head as he pushed down the keys and the wonderful melodies washed all around me.

Centimeter by centimeter the fiery torture crawled up my arms and legs, down to my neck. I just tried to think of Edward and only Edward while the melodies continued. I tried to cancel out the pain, instead of the fire I replaced it with Edwards cold arms around me, protecting me like he always would. My lullaby continued to play and I imagined different things of just me and Edward together, we were in our meadow or on our honeymoon boat with the sun reflecting off of him creating rainbows. The warmth of the sun touching, warming me, instead of the fire burning me. I felt the warmth of the sun. It wasn't the fire that caused the red blocking my vision it was the sun.

The fire had proceeded to cover my entire arm and shoulder, my legs up to my hips and the entirety of my neck. My torso was tingling, getting hotter and hotter. I blocked the sensation, blocked the pain of it and went back to Edward. _Just think of Edward, just think of Edward, and go back into Edwards's arms. _I thought to myself. The pain was all over me now it covered every centimeter of my body only it kept getting hotter and hotter. I thought my head might explode and my body felt like it would burst into flames at any second. Bu I tried to just concentrate on Edward and his music.

**Okay there you have it! Al 3943 words I hope you liked it tell me what you thought! I was going to go on but then that would probably take me another day and I felt really bad for leaving you with the cliffy so I wanted to update as soon as possible! Thanks for your reviews! I'm having trouble with Bella's power, I can't decide an I don't want to put up a poll because that will ruin the surprise but if you really want to know pm me and I will tell you but then you have to tell me which one you want! And if anyone has questions, review and ill answer! Thanks! I love you guys! **


	7. Discovries

**Hey! So sorry! Here is chapter seven! 2 reasons why this is late: I was working on sumthin else and I was waiting for REVIEWS! C'mon! 4? That's all? I'm starting to think you don't like this anymore…so **_**AT LEAST**_** TEN REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN! SORRY BUT THAT'S THE MOST I'VE EVER GOTTEN ON A CHAPTER SO THAT'S WHAT I EXPECT. Anyways you can read it now, it not very long but that's bcuz I didn't get very many reviews and I had a writer's block… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (sob) just leave me alone!! (Runs away screaming)**

Chapter Seven: Discoveries

The fire wasn't over, buy now I thought it would never end. Heat was all over; arms, legs, head, neck, it only increased and now I felt as if I were _on_ fire, not just being burned by it. _If I could get into a hot oven it would feel cold. _That is _if_ I could feel anything at all that wasn't the blazing fire. I thought. _Stop it!_ I screamed at myself. _Go back to Edward. _I obeyed. I went back into Edwards stone arms.

Through out the whole I could always hear my lullaby in my head. I never wanted to turn it off so I didn't. I just listened to it as contently as I could.

I decided to stay on our honeymoon boat with Edward. It was the best place to be with Edward. If I concentrated deeply, it would truly feel as if I were really on the boat with him, my lullaby playing in the background. Me and him, arms around each other looking out at the sunset. My perfect place with Edward.

All of a sudden the pain increased times a thousand it felt as if my whole body had just exploded. That pain was so sudden, one second it wasn't there and the next it was. I screamed and my eyes fluttered open. I was sitting upright and I remembered the nightmares I had that ended with me screaming myself awake. Edward heard me and turned around. "Bella." He said relief and some other emotion in his eyes, confusion maybe. He was at the piano playing my lullaby, _so it wasn't in my head_. I thought. I looked at him, and then looked around me. Everything looked so different. It's like I was wearing foggy glasses before, now I could see every detail of everything my eyes touched. The individual fibers in the bed spread, the different patterns in the wood work. I looked at Edward again, I could see his eyes so clearly, and every eyelash I could see so clearly.

I could hear better too. It was like I had earplugs on before, I could hear Edwards even breathing, outside I heard a birds sing, and I could hear chatter downstairs.

I hadn't answered Edward yet and only a second or two had passed.

"Edward…"I spoke. I noticed I sounded a tiny bit different. My voice was musical and it sounded smooth. It reminded me of Edward's voice. But I was still confused. Why was he looking at me like that? He was at my side at vampire speed but I was able to see him now, my fast eyes could follow him and see him clearly. He wasn't a blur anymore. He took my hand. "Carlisle!" he yelled. He was worried or panicked, or both. Why had he yelled? Vampires don't have to yell.

I looked down at our hands, he wasn't, stone like, or cold. His touch was soft instead and he wasn't ice cold as I had remembered him, but he wasn't warm either, just normal. The next thing I noticed was that everything was silent. And there was no chatter coming from downstairs like there was a second ago. Carlisle was here by now looking at me with wide eyes. I looked back and forth from Carlisle to Edward waiting, anxiously, for one of them to say something or do something.

"Bella…does it still hurt?" I still had confused written all over my face. It didn't hurt anymore, couldn't they tell?"

"No…"I said. I couldn't hear anything and that meant I couldn't hear my heart. Edward realized this too and stepped forward. He placed his ear on my chest.

"I can't hear her heart." He said to Carlisle.

"I've never seen anything like this." He said clearly astonished. I had enough of this I wanted to know what was going on.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on before I go insane?" I blurted, frustrated.

"Bella," Edward said looking straight into my eyes. "It's barely been two days." He said.

"What? That's not possible. How is that possible?" I asked looking at Carlisle, this wasn't making any sense.

"I don't know." Carlisle said honestly.

"What happened?" I asked Edward who had a look of pain on his face. "Was I that bad?"I asked. He looked over to Carlisle and nodded. Carlisle walked out of the room and shut the door.

I felt like I might throw up, I tried my hardest not to scream or focus on the pain, but by the look on his face I probably didn't do a very good job.

Edward sighed and looked into my eyes, and then he began. "I bit you and you screamed… once. Then nothing. You just squeezed your eyes shut. I tried to hold your hand but it was like you were lifeless. You wouldn't respond to my touch. Then I started to play your lullaby and you finally moved. You curled up into a ball and started to rock." _That explains the boat movement_. I thought to myself. "then, about a minute before you woke up, you unrolled yourself and laid flat on the bed and started to shake so I went back to the piano and that seemed to calm you down. After that I heard a scream and you shot up and you were awake." He finished. I just stared at him, I couldn't speak yet.

I couldn't believe it, I had no idea I was doing that, and I worried him even more. I wanted to kick myself. The point was to make sure he didn't suffer while watching me change. I had hurt and worried him even more. "I'm so sorry" I whispered not trusting my voice yet. "I was trying not to scream so that I wouldn't hurt you, and, and, I didn't know, I didn't think, I thought-, oh, I'm so sorry Edward."I said looking down at my hands.

I felt Edwards arms wrap around me instantly his mouth was at my ear. "Shhhh its okay don't worry about it. It doesn't matter." He said, soothing me. I pulled back a tiny bit to look at him in the eyes. His lips were on mine then. They didn't feel hard anymore they were soft against mine but they were still smooth. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip; I was shocked but met his tongue. It was amazing, he has never let me…us, do this before because of his razor teeth but that didn't matter anymore. I was glad I didn't have to breathe anymore, or else I would be dead by now.

We parted and he said, "I've been waiting to do that for a long time." I just smiled. We started to get up. Carlisle knocked on the door and we let him in. he began to touch my hands and neck and asked me questions which I answered truthfully. **(A/N: I really don't know what doctors are supposed to do when he doesn't know why a vampire turned so soon so I'm just guessing) **

All three heads looked up in the direction of the door when we heard footsteps' coming, which was surprising for me when I usually couldn't hear the vampires approach. Alice appeared in the door way a couple of seconds later. "Bella! How do you feel? You're so lucky! Barely two days! Maybe it was because she wanted to be a vampire and she had a reason to change her transformation was stronger making it quicker." She said the last part while looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked like he was thinking it over. "It's possible." He finally said.

"Come on Bella, I'll help you get cleaned up so we can go to the rest of the family to tell them what happened. They are all dying to know." she said, looking at my shirt.

I followed her gaze and looked down. My shirt was covered in blood, and then the scent of it hit me. It smelled…sweet. But too sweet. It reminded me of when I was a child and I was trying to make my mom lemonade, but I had used way to much powder and it was way too sweet. I looked up at Edward, this was awkward.

I went to my closet and pulled out a clean shirt. Alice stopped me. "No not that here put…theses on. now." I didn't feel like protesting so with a sigh I stepped into the bathroom. I took off my shirt and threw it in the sink.

Above the sink a women caught my eye. I took me a second to realize it was _me_. I was…beautiful. My brown hair had more volume to it, and it was shinny, perfect. My eyes scarred me and I instantly thought of Bree. I shook my head trying to dispel my head of the gruesome image. My cheekbones were more prominent and my nose looked like I had surgery done on it. My lips were fuller than before. All of my features were perfect and angular. I was already pale, so there was only a slight difference. My chest was a tad bigger and I had a perfect body. I gaped. Never in a thousand years would I have thought I could look like this.

I heard Alice giggle from the bedroom and I finally snapped out of it and finished changing. I looked at myself in the mirror once more before going back out into the room. Alice was at my side at once pulling me out of the room I grabbed Edwards hand as well, I didn't want to go in there alone.

We walked out and they were all on their feet. I smiled at them. Rosalie looked down and didn't say anything while everyone else said "how do you feel?" or "do you feel different?" or the most popular question, "what happened?" Carlisle stepped forward and told them all what Alice had thought about my early transformation. They all looked at me and all of them hugged me, including jasper which was unexpected. He's hardly ever even touched me. I hugged him back, but then pulled back to look at him questioning him with my eyes.

"I'm happy I don't feel the urge to kill you anymore." he said. I started to laugh.

"So am I."I said.

Rosalie just stayed where she was, always looking down. I saw Emmett start to walk over to me.

"Hey Bella! You haven't tripped yet maybe you won't be such a klutz as anymore. That sucks." He was still walking over to me from the chair he was sitting on. He put a pout face on when he said the last part. I glared at him. Just then he tripped over something, and fell on his face. I busted out laughing. Soon everybody joined me. Emmett got up quickly and glared at me.

I kept on laughing and he started to run over to me. Before he could take a second step, he tripped again. I doubled over in laughter this time. "Fall down again Emmett?" I mimicked him. He gave me a look that made me want to shiver. _I should run_ I thought to myself. As he got up again I started to run but I heard a big thud that made me turn back around. He fell _again._ Every time he got up he fell back down. "Bella! What are you doing?" he roared at me.

"I'm not doing anything!"I said, at least not that I was aware of.

"Then what's happening?!" he screamed tripping over air again.

"I don't know!" I wasn't laughing anymore but I couldn't hold back the giggle when I saw the look on Emmett's face when he tripped. He didn't try to get up again probably knowing he would just trip again. He just sat on the floor glaring at me. Everyone was looking at me. "What? I really don't know what's happening! Honest" I said holding up my right hand.

"Well," Alice chirped. "Bella, I guess we have found your power!" she said giggling. I looked at her then to Emmett who was still on the ground glaring at me.

_This_ was my power? Great! Everyone else had really cool powers and I had the power of clumsiness. I sighed.

"Fantastic." Heavy sarcasm. But then I thought of all the possibilities that could come from this power and smirked devilishly. Edward walked over to me and put his hand around my waist.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I answered.

"Okay, well, what were you thinking when he was tripping?"

"At first I was thinking that he was being mean and I wanted him to stop. Then after he fell he glared at me and I got scarred so I started to run." I said.

He was thinking that over. "So you were scarred, mostly?" he asked.

"Y-yes. Yea, I guess." I said.

"Okay so you aren't scarred anymore correct?" he asked looking down at me. I nodded. "Okay let's try something. Emmett try to get up." He ordered looking over at Emmett.

Emmett looked at Edward then at me. He got up slowly and started to walk to the couch. He didn't trip. When he sat down next to Rosalie he looked up at me. "You are so dead Bella." He said.

"If I were you I wouldn't try anything Emmett. Remember," I held up my hands palms up, my fingers spread out. "I have the power." I finished. He just glared at me. I smiled back smugly.

* * *

After awhile of experimenting with my new power, I was aware of a weird sensation in the back of my throat. It felt really dry and a little sore. "Edward, my throat feels funny." We were all in the living room talking. He looked down at me.

"You're thirsty," he explained. I looked around me. Everyone was looking at me.

"It's time for your first hunt!" Emmett boomed. I cringed.

**Not very long I know and I'm so sorry but I have been working on another story. I haven't posted it up on here yet, but I will. First I want to get finished with this one and that will get me plenty time to get the first few chapters done. I'm only in the middle of the second chapter now. After I get two thirds done with this story I will post the name and summary on an A/N which I already have done. But don't worry I won't be finishing this on in a while. Hope you liked this! Sorry again! Please review! They make me smile! Remember at least 10!**


	8. just an update

Hey guys this is just a quick update, so I have gotten 4 reviews…thanks to the people who have reviewed, but 4 c'mon now. I think im going to be finishing this story really soon because now that breaking dawn is out im feeling … Blah. Im just really sad that the series is over and im not feeling that great to write. So yea but hopefully I will be starting my new story really soon. Thank you heaps to the following people that have reviewed:

evrythinuned

Toghgal

RoryAceHayden147

The Forever Dreaming Kat

debcripps

alicecullenfreak180

lovey-girly

Laura178

Kshae

Ellie

DorkySexyVixen

Nathalie Cullen13

Lingling

vampiresrok

Raven-23-Mayra

Shelby

Faerie of Murtagh

Bella Cullen33

sarahcullen4eva

Edwella4eva

ExB Forever

cb631

Jasperlover

Nathalie Cullen13

EverlastingXD

ISolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood

So thanks to you all and to all the people who reviewed also! And I will update sometime later I just don't really feel like writing rite now soooo bye!


	9. The Hunt

**Hey everyone so sorry about that! This isn't much but its something so yea sorry again!**

**But thank you so so so sososo much to everyone who read! So I didn't get to 10 reviews but watev im over it! But please review!**

**Disclaimer: um I still don't own twilight, and my name still isn't stepheneie meyer, and if I did change it it still wouldn't be mine, so plan E is out. Sigh. **

Chapter Eight: The Hunt

That did not sound like fun. I looked up at Edward, panic in my eyes. "Just trust us." He smiled at me.

"I want to come!" Alice squealed. She looked over at the rest of the family. "Is anyone else thirsty?" she asked innocently.

Eleazar spoke. "Actually we hunted right before your arrival and we won't be thirsty for days." Everyone in his family was nodding in agreement.

"I'll come." Jasper said. I smiled at him; he knew I would need him there to calm me down.

"Oh, I am so in, Bella will be interesting on her first hunt." Emmett said with a wicked grin on his face.

"That's really smart Emmett considering what just happened." I raised an eyebrow at him. His grin vanished and he shrunk down a tiny bit. I smiled.

We all headed toward the back door. It was the first time I had been outside since I had changed and I was surrounded by many scents, all hitting me in different directions. I smelled the around everything had different scents for different things. I smelled snow way off to the mountains. I was still taking everything inn when Edward broke my reverie.

"Okay Bella we are going to run." He was grinning like a maniac.

Crap.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me, I thanked jasper.

Deep breaths, I had to remind myself, and then I realized that I didn't need to breath.

I felt so disoriented.

"Bella? Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded. I was freaking out.

Edward noticed.

"Bella, it's really easy, I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't have to concentrate on running. Just run like you would when you were human and it will just come to you."

I took another unneeded breath. "Okay, but there is a problem… I never ran as a human because if I did I would fall before I took the second step!" I took a breath. Edward gave me a look.

"Bella," he sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready." And with that we were off.

It felt amazing; the black wall of a forest flew by me, exhilaration coursed through me. I ripped thru the forest with the wind rushing against my face. I looked around me but I didn't see anyone. I looked behind me and I saw three white figures floating on the forest floor. I smirked _I was faster than them._ I tried to push myself faster, testing out how fast I could run. I looked behind me again. The white floating figures were a lot smaller than before. I laughed out loud. I could tell why Edward loved this, it felt like flying.

"Bella slow down now, we have to stop." I heard Edwards's smooth voice say. I looked behind me and stopped they were at my side in half a second. Edward at my side, and Alice and jasper in front of us. I was suddenly nervous, despite jaspers attempts at calming me.

"Bella, calm down you are going to do fine." Jasper said.

"Alright Bella I'm going to teach you to hunt." I nodded and he continued. "Breathe Bella." He said. I hadn't noticed I hadn't been breathing. I obeyed and smelt the air around me. I caught many scents, trees, was one of the first things I smelt, then other things came, dirt, grass, leaves, pinecones, but then something sweet. Delicious.

I whipped my head to the source of the godly smell. "What do you smell?" Edward asked. I smiled.

"Dinner." I said. I felt Edward chuckle.

"What is 'dinner'?" he asked me.

I tried to make the scent out. I listened. It was feeding and it had a light step, not heavy enough for a bear, a deer. A heard of deer. My throat burned harder now, like every time I took a breath it was of fire. I wanted that deer. "deer." I said to him. Just then I could make out its shape off in the distance, a little less than a mile away, I calculated.

"Can you see it?" he asked.

"yes." I answered simply.

"Can you hear it?" he continued to ask me.

I was starting to get annoyed at him, my throat burned and I wanted to satisfy it. I didn't want to be questioned. "Yes, Edward before you ask out of my 5 senses I can use all three, but I would really like to taste and feel it too." I snapped at him. He looked at me, but I couldn't read the emotion on his face.

"Okay. Here is what you do snap its neck first. Go to its neck an-"

"Yeah, I got it thanks Edward." I cut him off. "I don't need all the gory details." I had forgotten about Alice and jasper, all I could concentrate on was quenching my thirst.

I ran to it, and leapt at one of the bigger ones. It was dead before it knew what hit him. I could feel the warm blood in its body. I couldn't delay any longer. I sunk my teeth into its neck; it was like biting into softened butter, then the blood, sweet, sweet, warm, heavenly, blood rushed into my mouth. I drank it down. It made the burning go away satisfied me. All too soon the dead animal was completely drained, and once the blood stopped rushing past my throat it started to burn slightly again, not as bad as before but it was still there and noticeable.

I looked up from my drained meal wiping my mouth with my hand.

Edward was finishing off a deer of the same size and I could smell the blood he was drinking.

I wanted it.

It was as if I stepped out of my body and I had no control over my actions, and all I could think about was the prey.

A growl left my lips and Edwards head turned in my direction. Before I could help it, I leapt at him. My eyes never left the dead animal he was draining, and Edward was the only thing in my way of getting it. He pinned me to the ground. "Bella! Bella! Calm down look at me!" he kept repeating. "Jasper." He said loudly. Then I finally looked at him and realized what I was doing. I was shocked at myself and leapt back off of him. And kept walking backwards horrified at myself.

I heard jasper running towards us then, and Edward looked at me, worry in his eyes. "Bella. Bella?" he said gently.

"Oh my god. Edward I'm so sorry." I said still retreating slowly. "Oh my god, I'm so so so so sorry." I couldn't stop saying that. I couldn't _believe_ I'd just done that. I'm messed up, I'm sick. Oh my god.

"Bella, calm down. It's okay, this was your first time, you did good," he was walking toward me and hugged me. "You did really, really well." He said. How could he say that? I could have killed him!

"What's wrong with me? How could I do that to you? I could've, I could've-"

"But you didn't I'm fine. Don't worry about it…you did better than me, on my first time." He said. That caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked. Jasper was behind him now, Alice close behind him.

"Come on, let's go back to the house and I'll tell you." He said. I just nodded. I turned around and I felt jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, you did nothing wrong." He said. I didn't turn around to look at him, just nodded and started running back to the house.

**Yea that's it three pages but it is something! Next chapter will be them discussing shiz and their powers.**

**Guess what? Bella has another super cool power!**

**I luv u all!Review? yes?? **


	10. Discoveries

We were all crowded around in the living room; nobody said anything for a while.

"Bella, you didn't do anything wrong. I promise you." I looked up and my eyes met with his golden ones. I could see the love in them, I knew he would have forgiven me even if I had torn his arms off, he was just that guy that would do anything for me and I didn't deserve him. Tears that didn't exist started to well up in my eyes. It was a weird sensation, knowing that you are supposed to cry, but it just didn't happen.

"Yes I did, I a-" I started to say but was cut off.

"No Bella, you didn't. You were amazing, when I went on my first hunt, I attacked Carlisle." He said, clearly exasperated. My eyes were as big as saucers and my mouth was slack.

"Bella, most vampires wouldn't have had the self control you had by stopping yourself from attacking Edward." Carlisle pitched in. I was still staring at Edward.

"We were out hunting at around 3 a.m. and he was teaching me; only he wanted to demonstrate it. So he did. There was a mountain lion about a mile away so he went to go kill it, and I watched. He snapped the neck first, explaining what I was supposed to do. Then he went to bite it. The second I could smell the blood, I lost it. Carlisle noticed and leapt out of the way, but I doubled back for him and pinned him down. I was much stronger than him because I was still a newborn but he was still fighting and trying to talk to me, but I was to out of control. He was able to roll us over, but I got extremely annoyed so I threw him into a boulder and went to go finish the mountain lion. It wasn't until after I drained a deer that I noticed what exactly I had done…" he trailed off to a finish. My mouth was hanging wide open now and I kept looking back and forth from Edward to Carlisle and back again.

"I was fine, but from then on, with Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, I didn't demonstrate, because it was pretty self explanatory." I still didn't know what to say or do.

"Oh." I squeaked. Edward chuckled and rubbed my back soothingly. Carlisle started to speak to the others again while I tuned him out and just concentrated on the soothing motion Edward was making on my back.

"I love you." He whispered. I nodded.

"I love you too."

….

"Irina, what's everyone's power? They never told me." I asked her. We were still sitting in the living room chatting amongst ourselves, though the mood was much lighter and happy.

She smiled back warmly at me. "Mine is telekinesis. I'm still not very good at it though, I can't do people, but light objects here and there, like a cd, or book." She half smiled. I gaped.

"That is so cool! How did you discover it?" I asked eagerly. She laughed.

"Thanks, um, I was sitting around the house and I was remembering that I needed to grab the mail from the kitchen counter. I was relaxing on the couch, when I felt, like this pull, and I was just concentrating on just getting the mail, when it fell into my lap."

"Wow. That's nice." I said

"Thanks, Eleazar has the power of good judgment. So it is like he knows right from wrong." I nodded. "Kate is a lie detector." She said in an irritated tone. I laughed.

"That must be fun." I said sarcastically.

"Tons. It's great and comes in handy a lot, but it is extremely irritating when she uses it against you."

"What about Tanya? What's her power?" I asked. Irina shook her head.

"She doesn't have one."

"Oh. Well what did she bring over from her human life?" she looked at me blankly. "For example, Esme brings her loving nature…" a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Oh… I guess.. She is really understanding." She said after a moment.

I nodded. I understood that, surprisingly.

………

We were all downstairs when it happened.

Alice was in the other room with everybody else, Edward and I were in the un-needed kitchen just talking about nothing in particular. I knew that I would never know everything about him, but I was going to try my hardest, we had eternity, we had time, and I was determined. He was telling me a story about when I was a human, and he was watching me. I remembered it, it was the day before I went to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela, apparently he was watching me, and he was confused as to why I got frustrated at the book and snapped it shut.

Then it happened. Edward froze, and I could hear movement in the other room. I could clearly distinguish everybody's sound, so it was easy to tell that it was jasper that had moved. Nobody was breathing. I looked back to Edward, his eyes were coal black, and it reminded me of the day we met, in the biology class. His jaw and fists were clenched, his back rigid, and he wasn't breathing. I would have laughed because he was in the exact same position of that fateful day, but now, something was wrong, very, very wrong. "Edward…? What's wr-" I stopped there because I could hear jasper start to speak in the next room.

"Alice, what did you see?" he asked. She didn't answer. I was there in half a second. Carlisle, Esme, and Tanya were on one of the couches, Eleazar, Kate, and Irina in the other one. Emmett and Rosalie were in the love seat. There was an empty chair to Alice's left, were I assumed jasper had moved from, but they were all looking at Alice. She was seated in the next chair; Jasper kneeled in front of her, hands on her shoulders. She was frozen. Looking at everybody. I was panicking. I grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed it. I looked up at him, his jaw was still clenched and his eyes were still coal black. "Edward." I demanded. Somebody needed to tell me what was going on, or I would lose it. He looked down at me, his eyes softening a little, but still guarded. His nostrils flared and his head snapped back to Alice, about 3 seconds had passed, and I was still very confused. Jasper started to talk again and I really hoped that she gave him answers this time, or I would make her. "Alice!" he shook her by the shoulders lightly. "Alice," he said again a little more softly. Talk to me. She just shook her head at no one in particular, then so softly, and so terrified, she uttered one word, one terrifying word.

"Volturi."

The atmosphere changed dramatically and it seemed like everybody gave out a big gust of air that they were holding, Carlisle, Emmett, and Eleazar all stood up, defensively, and Edward crouched in front of me in a protective stance at the sound of their name. Jasper froze, but remained kneeled in front of Alice. He locked eyes with her and his eyes filled with fear and love, they shared a moment while I looked away, giving them their privacy. After what felt like a lifetime to me, jasper began to speak to Alice again. "When," he asked her.

"I don't know maybe a week." She said.

"Who was it?" he asked through his teeth.

"Jane, Alec, Aro, Marcus, Caius, and some of the Guard." Alice looked like she would be crying if she could. Edward snarled at the sound of their names.

"Where, what happened?" Jasper asked sounding frustrated, and angry, and terrified, looking into Alice's eyes.

I don't know we were at the field I think, I don't know, it was some sort of clearing, and Aro was ordering…" she trailed off, remembering. "He wanted us…he said something, and the guard ran forward. To us. To attack." She finished.

I was angry. I was beyond infuriated, I was pretty sure I looked similar to Edward now, my jaw clenched, nostrils flared, fists in a tight ball, and I was sure my eyes were pitch black. Why couldn't they leave us alone?! My mouth tasted hot. I changed, I'm a vampire, they got what they wanted, they can't touch my family, they won't. I got so infuriated, the only thing I could concentrate on was protecting everybody I loved, all of their faces flashing in my mind, the most important one, Edward, even Charlie, my mom, Phil, everybody I loved and it felt like I kept getting more and more furious, my concentration rising, they can't touch any of us, they won't.

Then something hit.

Voices, I heard voices, though everybody was silent, and images flashed through my mind, and I recognized it, it was what Alice just described. I watched in my head. Aro, Marcus, Caius, were in the center, Aro in front of the two, Jane and Alec of to the side, and a blanket of black cloaks further beyond. Jane was smirking at me, and Aro said something very low and fast, I didn't catch it, then the blanket of black rushed toward us, Jane falling behind to walk towards us. And then it ended. I felt the anger rise up in me more, as I felt lightheaded, a small part of me started to feel scarred, then terrified, and worry, then more and more anger, it started to cover me creeping up, making it stronger, and stronger the more it crept up, and it's like it was coming _to_ me and it was a small pull or tug, like I was connected to it with a string. I felt unsteady and confused, though my anger was still good and strong in me. The voices I concentrated on became clearer, '_no! no, no, no, Alice, they can't hurt her th-' 'Aro, why is he doing this' 'Demetri better be coming to, time to finally pick a fight with him, I-' 'my children-' 'we must try to reason with them-' Irina could hel-' _they started to get faster, and faster, and then it slowed when I heard my favorite voice_ 'my Bella, they can't touch her, they made me turn her, they can't touch her! My life. My love.'_

I fell back when I heard that, falling onto the floor. And it all stopped, I couldn't hear the voices any longer, and the only anger I felt was coming from me. I didn't know if vampires could feel dizzy, but I was. I felt like I would pass out if that were possible. Edward stepped out of his stance and turned to me. Everyone else turned to look at me too. I was still, and looked around at everybody, breathing heavy, stunned at what had just happened. I couldn't even explain it, and I needed to understand.

"Bella what happened?" I heard jasper ask me. My eyes were closed. I opened them and looked at him. He was confused. "You were so angry, I could feel it, and I have never felt anything that strong before, except for Edward, but you kept getting more and more angry, and then it just stopped, I couldn't feel you any more, at all." What he said shocked me. How could he not feel me anymore? That's not possible. Then again, what had just happened to me was not possible either; I just kept getting more and more confused by the second. Everybody turned to look at jasper while he was speaking, but now they were back to looking at me with equally confused expressions.

"What?" I asked him.

"I couldn't feel you anymore. And I couldn't… I couldn't feel anyone in here either…" he said and his eyes got slightly unfocused, remembering I assumed. "Yes, I couldn't feel anybody." His expression showed he was getting more confused too.

Edward turned to me then, his brow furrowed, as in deep in thought, he opened his mouth, then shut it again. He was still angry, that much was evident, but now something else was bothering him. "I couldn't…I couldn't…..hear. Anybody."

"What's going on?" the three of us whispered in unison.

"Bella you have to tell me everything, what happened, what did you do? How did you do that?" Edward pleaded with me. He wanted to understand, just as much as I did.

He wanted to understand.

I _needed_ to.

"I didn't _do_ anything! I don't know what's going on!" I shouted. I was so beyond frustrated at this point.

"Bella calm down. We have to discuss this rationally," Said Carlisle.

"We don't have time to discuss this Carlisle! The Volturi are coming to kill us! We don't have time! We don't have time!" I was pretty sure I would be hysterical by now if I were human.

"Bella, calm down. You have to tell us what happened."

"I got mad. Really mad. And all I wanted was to protect everyone. And then, I…I don't….and then I heard voices, then I saw what Alice described. Perfectly in my head, it was like I was watching it was so clear. And then I started to get angrier by the second, it was like it was engulfing me, and I could almost feel a tug with." Jaspers head snapped up at me when I said that, but I kept going. "and then I could hear the voices clearer when I concentrated on them, it was your voices, but you weren't talking, and I was so confused I didn't know what was going on. So I fell back." They didn't say anything.

"So that's it, now can somebody please tell me what happened, please?"

Jasper was the first to speak, "That's what I feel, the tugging."

Then Edward, "That can't be possible," he said. But he wasn't looking at me.

He was looking at Carlisle.

"It seems as though Bella has another power," Carlisle stated. And then everything fell into place.

**A/N: **Ok, see, so I know that this Is really, really short but, I felt really bad for not updating in, what… half a year? So I decided to just give you what I have Life happened, and I couldn't update, and I finally started my other fanfic, but I am going to finish this one before I post the other one. The other reason why I wasn't updating this is because…I'm just really no feeling this story anymore. At all. But what did get me through this chapter was a song. Called Such Great Heights. By The Postal Service. Really doesn't have anything to do with this chapter, but eh.

Happy valentine's day everyone, I love you all.


End file.
